


The Secrets Among Us

by Suzaku_Knight_of_One



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Affairs, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Husband Suzaku, Knight of Eight Kallen, Knight of One Suzaku, Love Triangle, Love and Lies, Nunnally and Cecile love Suzaku, Polygamy, Smut, Zero will return, alternative ending, and makes Suzaku's life even more complicated, but Suzaku has a crush on Kallen, comfort marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzaku_Knight_of_One/pseuds/Suzaku_Knight_of_One
Summary: Three years after Lelouch was able to thwart his parents' plans by sacrificing himself, Japan shines in new splendor under the rule of Suzaku Kururugi, also known as the Knight of One of the new emperor, Schneizel el Britannia.Suzaku had achieved his goal, but his life gets more and more upside down when he falls in love with the Guren-pilot and in addition is threatened to reveal their secrets.
Relationships: C.C./Kururugi Suzaku, C.C./Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Cecile Croomy/Kururugi Suzaku, Kouzuki Kallen/Gino Weinberg, Kouzuki Kallen/Kururugi Suzaku, Kouzuki Kallen/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Nunnally vi Britannia/Kururugi Suzaku
Kudos: 3





	1. Husbands Responsibilities

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction will contain several ships, although the main ship is Suzaku x Kallen (and yes, it will have a continuing plot; this isn't a collection of one shots!)  
> The ships are somehow connected to the whole Love-Drama, this is why I thought I include them and make it a longer story, I originally intended it to be. There are several secrets, who will revealed to the reader as the story goes further. Someone who knows my other published stories, can assume, there will be not just a few smut scenes, but like my other stories, they are a part of the plot/drama.
> 
> Estimated length: 50k+ words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **The story begins with an insight of Suzaku's everyday life since he became the Knight of One, which shows the developed relationships so far.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contains smut.

## Husbands Responsibilities

Three years after Lelouch was able to thwart his parents' plans by sacrificing himself and thus saving Suzaku and C.C., Japan shines in new splendor under the rule of Suzaku Kururugi, also known as the Knight of One of the new emperor, Schneizel el Britannia.

Dressed in white lord uniform, Suzaku ended the weekly council. In a hall of the government building in Japan, Suzaku and eight other people sat in an U-formation. He had chosen the council members himself to work out political concepts together and not have to rule Japan as the sole ruler. The concept of monarchy was too reminiscent of the occupation and oppression of Japan by the Britannian nobility. He wanted to make his country back to what it used to be. As the Knight of One, he had been authorized to choose an area outside of Britannia.

So he had made it. He had achieved his goal through the system of climbing the ranks to the very top. However, it had its price. He was often disapproved by the Japanese people, although he tried everything to rebuild Japan and enable the citizens to live a normal life. He was considered by many as a traitor and a wretched honorable Britannian.

Time and again, when he was about to give up, he would remember what Lelouch wanted. His former best friend, who had betrayed him painfully, had sacrificed himself for him too. He wanted Suzaku to finish it and rebuild Japan. Just as Euphy would have liked him to. Therefore, Suzaku was never allowed to give up. Lelouch's sacrifice couldn't have been in vain.

He threw on his white cloak and then left the room with the councilor beside him. Nunnally was sitting in a wheelchair and he escorted her down the aisle.

“Suzaku, the next big step has been taken! The people will soon be offered a whole new standard of living,” Nunnally said happily as she turned her head to Suzaku.

“I know and I'm happy too, Nunnally! Thanks to your help, we could finally have the people on our side and thus avert at least a part of the hatred of Britannia," Suzaku agreed with a weak smile.

Nunnally saw that Suzaku was still plagued with doubts. She would have loved to give him a comforting hug and a kiss. But since she was confined to a wheelchair, she probably had to wait until this opportunity arose tonight.

She just nodded lost in thought.  
“Nunnally, are you okay with C.C. taking you home? I contacted her earlier because I have a meeting with Lloyd and Cecile about the Lancelot," Suzaku said suddenly.

"Uhm, of course! We ... see you at dinner then!” Nunnally replied, a little disappointed.

Immediately the elevator door opened and a green-haired woman emerged.  
“Thank you, C.C. for your quick appearance! See you two later! Oh, and as far as the food is concerned, you'd better not wait for me!", Suzaku said goodbye, who had already made his way.

Nunnally sighed and C.C. pushed her into the elevator with the wheelchair.  
"Your Suzaku seems to be pretty busy again today," said C.C. with a grin.  
Since Lelouch's death she has lived with Suzaku, Nunnally and Cecile. Suzaku knew what C.C. was going through and let her stay with them.

"He... has a lot of duties as the head of state of Japan and a knight of Britannia," replied Nunnally, a little annoyed with a slight red blush, knowing what she was referring to.

"Yes, of course... he really has a lot of duties now...", C.C. muttered with a shrug as the elevator door opened and she and Nunnally left the building.

“I came across a pizzeria on the way, what do you think if we both have dinner there tonight? Anyway, I'm hungry now,” said C.C. while she turned.

"Sounds well. Who knows when Suzaku will be home today,” Nunnally sighed.

Suzaku quickly opened the office door to find Cecile waiting at her desk.  
“Suzaku! How was your council today?” Cecile asked with a smile when she saw him.

"Outstanding! But ... our meeting will surely top that," Suzaku whispered in her ear in an erotic voice.

But when he wanted to kiss her, Cecile turned away, flushed.  
Suzaku looked at her inquiringly.  
"Suzaku ... I ... um ... actually meant a professional meeting with the message …," she explained.

Suzaku understood now and turned away from Cecile in shame to see Lloyd behind them.

"Well, you lovebirds?", Lloyd greeted with a typical grin.

Suzaku's joy has just been destroyed, he had hope Cecile and him could spend some time together in the office, alone. Like the old days when they had a job affair. He missed these little adventures with her.

While Lloyd explained some of the innovations of the Lancelot, Suzaku's and Cecile's eyes met again and again. Cecile then blushed while a grin formed on Suzaku's mouth. Of course, she knew exactly what her boss and husband had in mind.

Yes, Suzaku was her husband. The two had been married for almost two years. When Suzaku joined the team, Cecile promptly fell in love with the 17-year-old boy, back then. She made him lunch and helped him with his homework, but she kept her feelings a secret from him for a long time for fear of rejection.

One day after a combat mission, when Cecile was tending to Suzaku's injuries, they had their first sexual experience. Suzaku had grown a bulge in his skin-tight, half-open pilotsuit from Cecile's touch. He had been terribly embarrassed at the time.  
Cecile also looked at him with red cheeks, but then she smiled and turned her hands away from his scratches to massage his member. That was before he met Euphy, with whom he was in a relationship for a short time until her death caused by Lelouch.

Since then, the ice had broken between himself and Cecile, and it happened more often until they finally found themselves in a purely physical relationship. Most of the time there was a high risk of not going unnoticed, as the department consisted almost entirely of glass walls and Lloyd often worked overtime. Not quite three years ago, after Suzaku took office as Knight of One, Cecile finally confessed her love to him.

And just as with Euphemia's confession of love, Suzaku returned her feelings. Even if part of his heart would always belong to Euphy, he still dared to take the step to get involved with someone else. Knowing that he was loved gave him the ability to love too. So it happened that Suzaku proposed to her about a year later and they finally married. He was still quite young, but Cecile believed that he was ready and mature enough and agreed to his proposal.

After their meeting was over, it was dark outside. Lloyd waited outside the door, waving the key impatiently, until his two team members would leave the office.

"Oh, Lloyd, um ... go ahead, we're going to lock up!" Said Cecile at last, embarrassed.

"Okay, but don't make a mess here!", He pointed out with a grin, knowing well what both were up to and left the compartment.

Cecile felt at the same time how her waist was embraced from behind and leaned relaxed into the embrace. Suzaku bowed his head on her neck to distribute sensual kisses there. Meanwhile, Cecile closed her eyes and enjoyed his caresses. Immediately he let his hands wander from her waist to her breasts in order to open her blazer with skillful handles.

"Mhh ... Suzaku ...", Cecile enjoyed it, when he had already put his hands under the blouse and bra and massaged her breasts.

A little later she was also freed from the rest of the clothes on her upper body and Suzaku started tinkering with her panties under her skirt. He turned her quickly so they were facing each other.

Cecile knew what Suzaku was up to when she saw his lustful eyes. When he kissed her, he pushed her back until they reached the office table. Then he lifted her onto the table and pushed her skirt up. He positioned himself between her thighs.

He had missed taking her at work so much. Shagging her on the desk at the risk of being noticed.

"You don't even know how much I missed our office adventures ...!" Confessed Suzaku, while he opened his pants and looked at the bare woman in front of him.

It was nice for Cecile to hear how much Suzaku longed for her. Since he was the Knight of One and they were married, they've probably been able to count on one hand the number of workplace sex since then. Suzaku had many obligations, including escorts from Highness Schneizel, after all, he was in his service. As a result, he wasn't in Japan from time to time for the weekend.

When he had freed himself from the constricting fabric, Cecile's gaze fell on his erection, which had almost reached its full hardness. She leaned over to him to immediately grasp his member with one hand.

"Ah ... Cecile ...", Suzaku had to groan from the intimate touch.

She began to move her hand up and down so that Suzaku's member hardened completely. Then she let go of him and spread her legs more to let him step as close to her hips as possible. Cecile supported herself with her hands behind her back as Suzaku penetrated her with the tip while he held her thighs with his hands.

He wanted it to last as long as possible by pulling his member out again completely, only to then re-enter with the glans.

“Suzaku! Please ...! “, Cecile begged him.  
"What are you saying? Tell me what you want, Cecile!", Suzaku replied with a malicious grin.

Sometimes her husband could be really mean to her. Even if she knew that it took at least as much concentration for him to hold back from it.

"You! I want you inside me! Please Suzaku!"

A satisfied smile and a gentle jerk were the answers. In no time he was completely inside her and both had to groan. But he had to concentrate again. After all, he wanted it to last. So he began to move inside her with slow thrusts. First he pulled his member almost completely out of her, and then slowly went all the way back into her. They both gasped and slowly Suzaku quickened the rhythm.

"Hah ... Suzaku ... don't hold back any longer ... finally take me as you like it!" Moaned Cecile, who finally wanted to experience the true potential of her husband.

Suzaku could not hold back any longer with this demand. Horny, he started penetrating her with quick, hard thrusts. That was exactly what he needed. His work was often demanding and sometimes difficult for him; sex was the way to distract himself from negative thoughts. That's why it felt even better after a hard day's work.

After more thrusts and loud gasps, Suzaku finally came inside her. Shortly afterwards, Cecile also reached her climax. Sweaty and breathing heavily, her vision cleared again.

"That ... was ... mhh ... breathtaking ..." gasped Suzaku, who withdrew from Cecile.

"It looks like we were neither seen nor heard ... ah ... we should repeat that soon", Cecile smiled satisfied.

Suzaku leaned forward to kiss her deeply. When they parted again, he nodded, smiling. Yes, that was also what he wanted and needed now and then.

After they were both fully clothed again, they left the office. They were home after a 15-minute drive. They entered the entrance area and Suzaku immediately took off his cloak.

"Hey you two, we're here!" Exclaimed Suzaku.

Nunnally and CC were sitting at the kitchen table when they noticed Suzaku.  
"Finally! We already had pizza for dinner,” she informed Nunnally, who tried to suppress her resentment.

"Fine, then I'll get to prepare the dinner for Suzaku and me while Suzaku takes a shower," Cecile decided.

Her cooking skills had actually improved since living with Suzaku. Thanks to Nunnally who taught her and the cooking class he took with Cecile. Nunnally herself had learned to cook from her brother. Lelouch was unbeatable in the household.

Nunnally saw Suzaku immediately disappear into the bathroom. Usually, Suzaku only showered immediately when he came home, after an assignment or after being physically active. Otherwise, Suzaku had dinner first.  
C.C. noticed how lost in thought Nunnally was and who she was thinking about. She got up and left the kitchen.

Suzaku just came out of the shower, his hair was still wet and he had tied a towel around his waist, when suddenly C.C. appeared in front of him.

"Oh – C.C.! Did you ... want to take a shower here too?” He asked, puzzled. He looked embarrassed because he was half-naked and hadn't expected her to appear.

C.C. briefly glanced at him, as she had to admit that Suzaku's body was well built. Even back then he had an athletic build with pronounced muscles, but now, after three years, he looked all around older and more masculine. Just like his face, the rest had gone from boy to young man. His eyes were smaller and he had to shave to keep from getting a beard. Plus, C.C. could swear he'd grown a few more inches.

"No, but ... now that you mentioned it, next time I am a little faster, then I would consider it," grinned CC.

Suzaku had to grin weakly, after all, such references were not uncommon by C.C. Mostly it was about intimacy that he lived out in his marriage. Although he tried to keep it private, C.C. didn't miss anything to his chagrin.

"Fine, then ... uhm ... you let me step to the door?", Suzaku wanted to push her away because she blocked his way out of the bathroom.

"Hey, Suzaku ...", C.C. said suddenly and Suzaku's attention was at her again.

“You should take more care of Nunnally! She misses you and feels neglected,” C.C. said promptly.

Suzaku was astonished. He didn't think he'd heard that from her. C.C. worried about Nunnally's well-being, although she always tried to hide her feelings. She cared more about her, than he did. And it was him who had promised Lelouch before he sacrificed himself to take care of Nunnally. He felt bad.

"You're right. I ... have pretty much neglected Nunnally's wishes in the last few weeks without really realizing it ...", he admitted with downcast eyes.

"Then you know what the best thing to do today is!" Replied C.C. as she stepped away from the door to clear the way for him.

“Suzaku, you've come to the right place, our food has already been served!” Cecile smiled when she saw him coming out of the bathroom.

He sat down with her and gave Nunnally a look that said he felt guilty. Nunnally gave him a smile in response. She was happy that Suzaku apparently knew about her feelings and was worried about her.

After dinner it was already late and time to go to bed. C.C. had made herself comfortable under a blanket in the living room and Cecile offered Nunnally to get her ready for sleep.

"Cecile, I'll take care of Nunnally ... could you leave us undisturbed ...?" Suzaku suddenly asked.

Cecile understood what Suzaku meant and nodded understandably as she joined C.C. in the living room.

Suzaku closed the bedroom door behind her and gently lifted Nunnally into bed. When he tried to help her change into her night gown and climbed onto the bed over her, she suddenly pulled him down to kiss him.

Suzaku returned the kiss and closed his eyes. When they parted again, he looked directly into her amethysts. Her eyes were the same color as Lelouch's. Suzaku hadn't noticed this for a long time, because Nunnally was unable to open her eyes because of a Geass until she was finally able to break the Geass through the death of Lelouch.

For the past three years she had also changed physically.  
Her eyes had become square and her body had evolved from that of a girl to that of a young woman.

"Nunnally ... I ... I'm sorry I haven't looked after you lately ... can I make it up to you today?" Suzaku asked her with a guilty smile.

"Suzaku ... I only want it, if you really want me too ... if that's too much for you today, then ...-" Nunnally said honestly when she was interrupted.

"No! No, I want you! ... We haven't had a night together for far too long,” Suzaku intervened.

He himself had doubts, however. His main aim was to make Nunnally happy and also to fulfill Lelouch's last wish to take care of her.  
Had it been all about him, he probably wouldn't have proposed to Nunnally for her 18th birthday. Yes, Suzaku was married to Nunnally too. However, their marriage was still very fresh and a few months old.

Nunnally had developed romantic feelings for Suzaku when she saw him and Cecile happy. Suzaku was not only a dutiful knight, he had also become a caring husband. At first she missed Lelouch so much that in Suzaku she simply saw someone who could give her comfort, after all, Suzaku was also emotionally affected by the fact that his best friend had left. But as her grief phase disappeared more and more, she rediscovered Suzaku for herself.

She eventually came to reveal her feelings to him by kissing him when he was bent over to her. Suzaku didn't know what to do at first but then decided not to let Nunnally down. He didn't love her in a romantic way, but he still felt a strong bond with her. He wanted her to have a happy life, even if he had to become a part of it himself. He hadn't revealed his motivations to Nunnally, however. He wanted her to be happy and to feel loved by him.

He was sitting on his knees when he started to open her blouse and then take off her gown so that she was lying under him in only underwear. Suzaku took off his shirt that he was dressed in, in combination with trousers for dinner. Nunnally watched him attentively, while she felt the desire for her husband. Although she was paralyzed from the thighs down, her body was still fully functional above.

Suzaku got up briefly from the bed to take off his pants. Then he climbed back over Nunnally, supporting himself on the left and right of her with his arms at chest level. Then he started caressing her breasts and made her moan. Nunnally enjoyed his gentle kisses, which he spread over her entire upper body.

At Nunnally he was very different during the act than at Cecile. He mainly focused on making her happy by touching her with kisses and great awareness. With Cecile, however, he could live out his wilder side, which she also loved about him.

Slowly he stroked her waist downward until he was at her most intimate spot. He lifted his head to see Nunnally's reaction when he started petting her there. She had closed her eyes and was panting with a slight blush on her face. Suzaku looked at her naked body, her small breasts, which fit well with her body and how she winced at his touch.

“Suzaku! Please ... I want to feel you inside of me!", She finally moaned, since she was apparently already near her climax.

It has only happened a few times since they were married that Suzaku used his member for her satisfaction. He had satisfied her either orally or with the help of his hands. Firstly because he felt guilty about Cecile, and secondly because he still regarded Nunnally as the girl she once was, even though she had now matured into a woman.

After a moment's hesitation, he pulled Nunnally up to her waist on the edge of the bed after standing up himself. He cupped his member with one hand to massage it hard enough. He was already semi-erected by the sight that was presented to him and her lust-filled noises, but not as much as he was with Cecile today. He was just pretty exhausted from today. Then he grabbed her hips to place himself between her legs and slowly thrusted in her.

"Ah, Suzaku!" Nunnally moaned. It felt so good to be connected to him. After all, she loved him and therefore wanted to feel him fully. Even if she knew inside that he probably didn't love her in the same way - in that moment she forgot it.

A little later, Suzaku entered the living room in pajamas, in which Cecile and C.C. were watching a program on television. The eyes turned to him when they spotted him.

"Cecile ... we can go to sleep now ... Nunnally just fell asleep", Suzaku informed her. He looked tired and at the same time satisfied with himself.

At first it was very difficult for him to live in polygamy with a clear conscience with two women who loved him. It didn't meet the standard and was not welcomed in Japan, because only Britannian lords and the nobility had the privilege. In addition, Suzaku had the quality of not wanting to make anyone unhappy, which, in retrospect, had also brought pangs of remorse to him. He was glad that Cecile accepted Nunnally.

Suzaku was lying in the middle next to Nunnally and Cecile when he kissed Cecile goodnight and wished her sweet dreams. She smiled and closed her eyes too.

He knew that tomorrow would be another hard day at work. Not only did he always try to fulfill his marital duties - there were a few Knight of Rounds matters that still had to be resolved ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The second picture is just an edit I made of an actual screencap.)  
> In the next chapter the relationships between the knights of rounds (including Kallen) will be introduced.


	2. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **There are secrets that Kallen and Suzaku share. The question is how long these will be kept secret because a certain Lord Bradley threatens to reveal them.**

## Secrets

"Your Majesty, you wanted to speak to me?", said Suzaku, who was dressed in his lord uniform.

He was in an office in the Japanese government building and was looking at the large screen in front of which he was standing.

“Lord Kururugi! I need an escort to Europe for tomorrow. A negotiation will be held regarding the Britannian territories. I want you and another Knight of Rounds to accompany me there and back to Britannia the day after next”, Schneizel informed him via video call.

"Yes, your Majesty. I'll be on my way to Britannia immediately," Suzaku replied formally.

Meanwhile, in the palace in Britannia, Kallen went to the office of the Knight of Three, Gino Weinberg.

She was dressed in a lord uniform, which consisted of a jacket, tailored trousers and a dark red cloak. After the fall of Zero and thus her beloved Lelouch, she had joined the Knight of Rounds. At first she no longer knew what place she still had in this world and Suzaku suggested that she use her talent as a pilot for the same side that he and Gino were on. Since the previous ruler, Charles zi Britannia, no longer ruled and Suzaku had gained power over Japan, Kallen agreed to work for Britannia with a clear conscience.

Besides, Suzaku was no longer her rival or someone she saw as an irresponsible, naive boy. She had openly shown him her grief over Lelouch, so she had opened up to Suzaku like no one else before. He was most likely to empathize with her pain, since he, too, had lost a good friend in Lelouch.

"What gives me the honor of meeting the Knight of Eight here today?", Gino grinned when Kallen entered the room.

Kallen smiled at him before kissing him. He returned the kiss and when they parted again, he smiled happily. He was leaning in front of the massive wooden desk and Kallen was standing in front of him.

“I was recently informed that I should escort our Majesty Schneizel to Europe with the Guren tomorrow. So I'll be gone for three days,” Kallen informed her boyfriend.

“So you ... are not here again this weekend to spend time with me. But I can understand that you are Suzaku's first choice, after all, you are the best pilot,” said Gino, while he tried not to sound too disappointed about Kallen's imminent absence.

What he wished was to be able to spend a little more time with his girlfriend. They hardly saw each other in the past few weeks, as either he or Kallen were on a mission. They both worked as Knight of Rounds in Britannia, but each had their own area of responsibility and therefore not that much to do with each other during their work.

Kallen still had most to do with the Knight of One, Suzaku, even though he was stationed in Japan. As the leader of the Knight of Rounds, decision-making power in internal Knight affairs was with him. And the talented Guren-pilot was often his first choice.

"Hey, Gino ... I'm sorry. I think that when this mission is over we will finally have more time for each other again,” Kallen tried to encourage him.

She didn't like having to disappoint Gino either. Since joining the Knight of Rounds three years ago, they've grown closer and been in a relationship after a while of flirting. Or rather, Gino was flirting with her and she accepted it.

She felt guilty when she suddenly had to say goodbye to Gino for the next two days. Her guilty conscience also had another reason. But she didn't want to think about it, after all she wanted to prevent Gino from seeing it, that something was bothering her.

"I hope so. So when will Suzaku arrive here today?,” asked Gino.

"This evening. He's on his way here with the Lancelot,” said Kallen thoughtfully.

"Hey, that means we have a nice evening today before you leave Britannia tomorrow!," Gino decided. Kallen knew what he was referring to and then forced a smile.

"Then ... see you tonight!", Kallen said goodbye and left his office.

She had just walked two corridors when suddenly a voice she knew spoke up:

“Kouzuki! As always, Kururugi's favorite, huh?!,” Luciano scoffed, leaning against the wall. Had he overheard her and Gino outside the door and wanted to intercept her here?

"What do you want, Lord Bradley?" Kallen turned to him, annoyed.

"Oh ... just make sure you can keep a secret for yourself ..." he grinned maliciously.

Kallen's eyes narrowed to slit. She knew what he meant.

“You are in no position to blackmail me. Soon everyone here will know that you wanted to cover up civilian victims who had to die under your leadership and that you wanted to attach this crime to Gino!,” Kallen countered angrily.

Luciano, however, kept his grinning grimace. He was most amused and seemed convinced.

"Hahaha! Do you know what's funny? - I'm not the only Knight of Round who has secrets! I know both of your secrets ... yours and that of this wretched Elevenlord!"

Kallen's expression turned from angry to shocked. What did he just say? He knew her secrets?!

“I don't know what you are talking about, Lord Bradley. Now get out of my way!," Kallen finally said angrily.

She hoped Luciano was just bluffing. And even if he knew about it, as long as he had no evidence, she didn't have to worry that he would be believed. After all, the Knight of Ten was not particularly popular among his comrades and known for his lust for success. And now that he was on the verge of demotion, he tried every means to impress, and he did so by casting others in a negative light.

"Oh yeah, you really don't know what I'm talking about? - Let me help you to refresh your memory a bit!,“ He gave her a sign to follow him into his office. After a brief hesitation, Kallen decided to look at what he supposedly had against her and finally stopped in front of his office table. She looked at Luciano with a serious expression, who was still grinning superior.

He flipped a switch on a remote control to drop a screen from the ceiling. Then he ran a recording in which Kallen and Suzaku could be seen.

Kallen was hypnotized with shock. So that bastard Luciano actually had solid evidence of what they were hiding. What should she do now? If their secrets got out, she might lose not only Gino, but Suzaku as well.

"Well, horrified? You should have been more careful! And what makes the whole thing even funnier to me is that it is Kururugi with whom you are in cahoots with, wahahahaha!", Luciano laughed disparagingly.

"So you want me to keep silent about your secret, and in return you don't reveal anything about my secrets," summarized Kallen, clenching his fists, who was behind the 8-ball.

"Yes, and your boyfriend can look forward to a few corpses in his records that he accidentally left behind and tried to cover up," added Luciano superior.

"That damn bastard!" Thought Kallen, gritting her teeth. It was not enough for Luciano to remove the civilian victims from his list. Of all people, he wanted to burden Gino with it.

"You know, Kouzuki ... I would have loved to set Kururugi up the misdeed... and spared your friend... but now that I know the real reason why Kururugi was made the Knight of One by Majesty Schneizel my accusations wouldn't have that much effect,” Luciano said with increasing hatred in his voice.

“Luciano!! I won't defer to your blackmail and betray Gino! I reject!", Kallen shouted angrily and wanted to leave the office with it.

Luciano was astonished at her impulsive reaction, but then replied,

“I'll give you until next week to reconsider your decision. Oh, and in case you should come up with the stupid idea of stealing the tape ... be warned, I made enough copies,” Luciano said seriously.

Kallen stopped briefly in front of the open door and then went on with a serious expression. After all, she just had training units on the schedule for today, so she didn't have to concentrate too much. As with Suzaku, the weekly fitness program, which was a duty in the military, helped her to clear her head and relieve stress. In her current situation, it was probably exactly the right thing to do.

After training, Kallen was in the shower and had to think about Luciano again. Suzaku would be arriving soon to greet her and Gino. What should she do?

Earlier, on an impulse, she had decided against keeping silent about Luciano's wrongdoing. Otherwise she would harm Gino and he just didn't deserve it. However, this would keep her and Suzaku's secrets safe. Should she confide in Suzaku and talk to him about it? With this decision, however, she would give him the right of co-determination. And she was afraid of the choice he would make. She was afraid she might not be Suzaku's first choice this time.

After she had dressed again and thrown on her cloak, she was on the way to the hangar in which Suzaku had just landed with the Lancelot.

Kallen came up to him as he left the Knightmare frame in a pilot suit.

"Suzaku!" She greeted him immediately.

"Kallen! I hope you don't mind accompanying our Majesty, Schneizel, with me tomorrow?”, Suzaku asked with a charming smile.

Kallen was happy that Suzaku was here. And he certainly knew that she was also happy to travel with him. To have been chosen by him.

"You know how happy I am to be taken out of everyday Knight-life by you," replied Kallen.

Suzaku smiled gently, but somehow this statement made him sad too.

Kallen noticed that Suzaku was musing.

"How are things going with Cecile and Nunnally?" Kallen finally asked.

"Well. It's going well. I try my best to meet all obligations. How... is it going with you and Gino...?," Suzaku replied a little thoughtfully.

"Great. We ... are already planning our vacation together," answered Kallen. She hated keeping secrets. And now she had one more of it, if she decided not to tell Suzaku about Luciano. Then she not only lied to Gino, but now also to Suzaku.

“Hey, Suzaku! Nice to see you here again! Last week you were already gone before I could greet you”, Gino said happily when he entered the hangar and saw them both.

Suzaku managed to smile and watched as Gino gave Kallen a kiss.

“I just wanted to have a quick chat with you guys about a Knight of Rounds matter. Then ... the evening will be all yours," said Suzaku, a little embarrassed.

The eyes were fixed on him.

"What's up?" Asked Gino curiously. Somehow Kallen had a bad feeling about this.

“It's about Luciano. He is suspected of having falsified records of all victim numbers. An investigation has already been carried out, but no useful evidence of the fraud has been found...," Suzaku explained with a serious expression.

Kallen was shocked and tried not to show anything of her current emotion. There was no way she could testify against Luciano now. She'd rather be silent for the time being.

“This pile of shit is capable of doing so! He's on the verge of losing his position as Knight of Round, that would be the final straw for him!” Gino emphasized.

"Yes it is. There is, however, another method of demoting him without any solid evidence."

Kallen and Gino looked at their leader in astonishment and questioning.

“To remove him from office, all the remaining Knight of Rounds must vote by common consent against him. But since nobody likes him anyway, I don't see any challenge in this."

While Gino had to grin, Kallen was frozen. Luciano would force her to be the only one against it, so as not to reveal her secrets. So if she should choose Luciano, that would be an active decision on her part, as she would not only have to tolerate his actions, but would also have to defend him. And defending Luciano was pretty much the worst thing she wanted to do.

"And ... when are you going to call the election ...?" Kallen asked hesitantly.

"As soon as possible. An appointment will yet being made, but it has been announced since today," replied Suzaku.

Gino and Suzaku noticed that Kallen didn't seem very happy about it.

"Hey sweety! Don't worry, he won't bother any of us anymore, so there is nothing to be afraid of!", Gino tried to take her fear away.

"Yes you are right! Thanks, darling!“, Kallen forced a smile and kissed him immediately. Meanwhile Gino hugged her from behind and was bent down to her.

Suzaku witnessed a passionate kiss and turned away, blushing.

“I'll leave you alone then. Kallen, see you tomorrow morning in the hangar,” said Suzaku, who was assigned a room in the palace.

Gino lifted Kallen onto their shared double bed as he took off his shirt and his well-toned upper body appeared. Kallen enjoyed his kisses on her breasts after he unbuttoned her uniform and her bra fell to the floor. Both were already very erected.

Kallen just wanted to free herself from her worries and not think about today any further. So far she had always been able to bring her guilt under control. However, the longer she was in a relationship with Gino, the harder it was for her to keep it hidden from him. She gasped as Gino slipped a hand into her panties.

Impressed by her lust, Gino finally took off his pants. He climbed over Kallen, who had spread her legs after her panties left his place to see her partner. They both groaned as he entered her and began to move inside her.

Suzaku was sitting on his bed in pajamas with the laptop on his lap. He was making a video call home.

"Suzaku, I see you haven't forgotten to call!", C.C. greeted him, who was just eating a piece of pizza. He sometimes wondered how she seemed to be able to eat pizza around the clock.

"Hello C.C., are Nunnally and Cecile awake yet?" He asked, ignoring C.C.'s statement. It was true that Suzaku was sometimes too exhausted or too busy to contact his two wives when he was out of the country for a few days.

“Hey, Nunnally, Cecile! Your husband demands cybersex!,” C.C. shouted with a grin. Suzaku rolled his eyes at her saucy comment.

Both sat down at the kitchen table to see Suzaku.

“Hey, Suzaku! Nice that you arrived safely, we miss you!,” Nunnally greeted him happily.

"I miss you too! I was afraid you were still sleeping and I would wake you up. Because of the different time zones, you know," Suzaku smiled relieved.

"Well, we got up early and waited for your call," smiled Cecile.

"I'm sorry, I mostly forget to get in touch...", he felt a little guilty.

"Never mind, we're glad that you are still calling. So... you just wanted to give us a call to tell us how much you miss us ... or …," said Cecile.

"... or do you want to have cybersex?," Nunnally suddenly finished the sentence with a grin.

Suzaku then blushed ashamed. He just wasn't used to hearing Nunnally so openly what she was thinking. But not because it was specifically Nunnally, to be precise, he wasn't used to it from anyone but C.C.. Her obscene allusions were slowly rubbed off on them. He sighed.

"Listen, I... have a long flight tomorrow, and I have to be very concentrated, so... I should sleep better now," Suzaku replied, embarrassed.

Cecile and Nunnally were then a bit disappointed by his prompt rejection, even if they had already suspected that he would refuse their offer, since they had never done that either. However, they would have been pleased to receive an answer that showed how much he missed them.

When he said goodbye, he went to bed. He wanted to sleep now. Not just because he needed to be relaxed tomorrow, but because he didn't want to give in to his sexual desire. It felt more intense and better the longer he was abstinent.

Although the escort of Schneizel and the securing during the Council meeting in Europe began tomorrow, he was looking forward to it. After all, he wasn't alone, his best pilot would be with him. And at these thoughts he felt the pain again, which he had felt today during the kisses between Kallen and Gino. How long should it go on like this?

How much longer should he hide his feelings for Kallen? Although he was practiced at suppressing his guilt meanwhile, that didn't change how wrong it all was. He loved Cecile, but these feelings were no longer as intense as they were at the beginning of their romance. His life felt like one big lie.

He had secrets. Secrets that he shared with Kallen and that bound the two of them. Perhaps he should reveal his other secret to her tomorrow when they were alone...


	3. The First Secret Is Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Kallen and Suzaku go on a joint mission.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contains smut.  
> 5.2k words.

##  **The first secret is revealed**

The next morning, Kallen had just put on her black and red pilot suit and was looking at herself in the mirror after she had showered. She had already missed the clothes that perfectly portrayed her feminine curves. She did not wear the skin-tight pilot suit very often, because most of the time she wasn't on active service as a pilot and therefore wore her normal lord uniform.

"Hey sweetie?! Do you admire yourself in this very sexy suit?", Gino said, who appeared behind her and grinned.

He didn't see Kallen wearing it very often. Whenever she was in action with the Guren, he was usually not present. Kallen lived with Gino in Pendragon, the capital of Britannia, but has been to Japan every now and then. The technical development team of the Lancelot and the Guren had decided to work together since Kallen joined the Knight of Rounds. Suzaku was the one who kept her company on most of the missions.

"Yes, or do you think I want to impress someone other?", said Kallen, referring to Gino.

"I don't know ... maybe Schneizel ... or Suzaku", Gino answered seriously, toying.

Kallen then blushed slightly, but then turned away indignantly.

“Well, now that you say it, maybe you're right. I'm trying to please our Majesty or at least the Knight of One,” Kallen reacted, slightly annoyed.

"Hey, what has come over you, honey? You know that wasn't meant seriously ... but now I think you actually enjoy looking attractive in Suzaku's eyes. And I don't know if I should like that,” Gino realized suspiciously.

"I, um ... what?! Gino, please, you know, Suzaku is married!", Kallen reminded him, slightly ashamed of his assumption.

“Yes, he is. Even with not just one woman! Isn't polygamy a very outdated system in our society these days? And how did it come about, I mean, I don't remember Suzaku as the one who thought a lot about it!", Gino expressed his negative attitude.

Kallen had to admit that she had never judged Suzaku that way either. If she would have thought someone would have believed this lifestyle, it would be even more Gino, after all, he was the player before they got to know each other.

“He proposed to Nunnally when she was 18th ... not out of a romantic interest, he wanted to grant her a heartfelt wish. And since she lives with him and he cares for her anyway, a marriage with her hasn't changed much in terms of his living situation,” explained Kallen.

“Yeah, I had already thought of something like that. I doubt whether this is the best for Nunnally anyway. That's pretty much the Suzaku, I got to know. He often doesn't see the extent of his actions and is convinced that he is doing the right thing,” said Gino.

Kallen's gaze was lowered and she was thoughtful. Yes, Suzaku had moral values that he believed in. However, he was also capable of doing actions that he knew were wrong. She was also aware that she wasn't a moral role model either. Both had their secrets. Luciano wasn't the only one whose secret was morally unacceptable.

"I have to leave. See you the day after tomorrow," Kallen wanted to say goodbye, while she still seemed a little thoughtful.

But Gino pulled her to engage her into a kiss. She returned the kiss and forced a smile.

"Hey sweety...! I'm ... I'm just worried about us ...", Gino smiled weakly while he looked into her eyes.

"I promise you, there is no reason to be jealous!", Kallen emphasized. She felt a little sorry for Gino now. After all, he loved and missed her.

"Call me as soon as you arrive," Gino finally said goodbye.

A short time later, Kallen arrived in the hangar where the Guren was stationed. Suzaku had already expected her.

"Good Morning, Kallen! Our Majesty Schneizel will shortly be starting the Avalon across from the hangar. We'll join as soon as the order to start has been given,” announced Suzaku.

"All right Suzaku, or should I say, 'yes, my Lord!'?", Kallen smirked when she saw him. He was also wearing his skin-tight pilot suit. Nostalgic feelings arose in Kallen. The two of them would be flying off together with their KMFs shortly.

"Well then ... let's get into the cockpit," said Suzaku, who then turned in the direction of the Lancelot.

Kallen nodded and went in the other direction. Meanwhile, Suzaku turned his head slightly to observe Kallen's graceful movements as she landed with an elegant jump in the cockpit. Her skin-tight suit and perfectly feminine curves made it difficult for Suzaku to concentrate on the essentials. He wondered if Kallen was aware of her effects and did so on purpose.

When Suzaku activated the Lancelot, he immediately received the radio signal to start the escort mission.

"Kallen, we're going to take off," he told her at the same time.

She nodded resolutely and both took off as soon as they rolled out of the hangar. The Avalon was centered between the Lancelot and Guren.

"Suzaku, do you think there will be an opposing clash?" Kallen asked over the radio when they were on course at the desired altitude.

“If so, our enemies would be pretty stupid! Everyone knows how strong we are individually. And together ... can someone stop us then? ", Suzaku said with a smile.

Kallen felt a pleasant warmth around her heart when he said that. But then she imagined again how everything around her was breaking apart. In case her and Suzaku's secrets were revealed and she lost the people who mattered most to her.

"And now it's my turn with asking questions", Suzaku tore Kallen out of her thoughts.

“Are you actually doing this especially for me? - I mean, looking that damn sexy in your pilot suit!?“, he asked without hesitation and with a grin.

Kallen's jaw dropped in astonishment at his direct question. What should she answer him now?

"Suzaku! Our conversations are being recorded!” Kallen replied, blushing.

"Well, so what?! Who should want to listen to our conversation?", Suzaku said surprised.

Basically, Kallen agreed with him. Without aroused suspicion, their conversations were safe even in their KMFs, as long as they didn't send the messages directly to everyone by radio. However, she had become overly cautious of what she did and said since Luciano's blackmail.

"You're right. Nobody is interested. And thank you for your compliment. I'll let you answer the question yourself," Kallen grinned.

Suzaku had to be satisfied with this answer. First of all. On the one hand, he liked the idea that Kallen wanted to please him. On the other hand, it didn't help at all that she looked so sexy. The way she operated the Guren, the position she sat in, stretching her perfect round breasts into the camera through which they communicated... and the fact that he had decided against masturbating yesterday and today morning. So he hoped that he would get the flight over with quickly.

It was already around sunset when they finally arrived at the destination base in Europe. The conference took place tomorrow, so today was done for both of them after they had accompanied Schneizel to his home. Their rooms, in which they were supposed to spend the night, were also in the building. Two guards were stationed in front of the entrances to each room.

Suzaku and Kallen were walking down the wide, long hallway to get to their rooms.

"Kallen, do we meet for dinner in the restaurant as usual after we've freshened up?" Suzaku asked when he reached his room.

"With pleasure, Suzaku! See you then“, Kallen smiled and they said goodbye for the time being.

When Suzaku got to his room, he quickly took off his pilotsuit to take a shower. He turned the water on to cold to put his member back into a bearable condition. He hadn't expected that it would actually be so painful during the flight. Did Kallen know what she was doing to him?

But now he didn't want to give in to his desire. He would get laid soon enough.

In the meantime Kallen had put on a long, tight-fitting red dress. After all, the ambience was worthy of an emperor's quarters, the best clothes were appropriate. Officially, the building was run by Britannians, which added to their safety. From the inside it resembled the palace in Pendragon. The high-ranking guests were invited to dinner in the noble restaurant of the building, which was located on the ground floor.

Before joining Suzaku, she called Gino via video call. At least she had promised him.

"Hey, Gino!" Kallen smiled.

His attention was on Kallen's elegant wardrobe.

"Hi sweety! Nice that everything went well! Are you going to eat with Suzaku and Schneizel again? - I miss you and I would have liked to accompany you by dinner...", Gino said jealously, while he was still in his office.

Kallen hated to arouse envy or jealousy in Gino. She felt uncomfortable and never quite knew how to put him off. After all, Gino thought that Schneizel was also part of the society she dined with. She couldn't tell him that she was just going out with Suzaku.

“When I get home, we'll do it! I have to leave now, I'm awaited. See you the day after tomorrow, Gino!", She said goodbye again, because she didn't want to keep Suzaku waiting.

"Okay. See you then”, Gino struggled to smile and they hung up.

When she left her room, she saw Suzaku leaning against the wall, waiting for her. He was wearing a petrol-colored suit with a brown plaid shirt and a blue tie. She had to admit that she liked him wearing suits. He looked attractive and charming.

"Kallen! Wow, you ... look breathtaking as always!", Suzaku looked at her in astonishment.

"Then let's go downstairs," he focused again.

Kallen blushed slightly from his compliment. Still, she didn't want to make him back.

They took the elevator to the ground floor, only to be taken to a table for two in the restaurant. They both sat down opposite and ordered their meals. Until these were served, they talked about their everyday lives and made small talk.

Both enjoyed each other's company more than it first appeared. Nobody was ready to take the first step and bring up more personal issues. In addition, Kallen was plagued by a completely different thought: what if Luciano or his entourage suddenly showed up here? She kept looking around nervously when someone walked into the bar.

After they had eaten and the hunger was satisfied, Suzaku ordered Kallen and himself a glass of the best red wine.

"We should toast the successful day," said Suzaku with a smile as he raised the wine glass.

"Cheers for today," smiled Kallen as they clinked glasses and then drank a few sips.

After they put the glasses back down, Suzaku noticed that something was wrong with Kallen. She looked depressed.

"Kallen ... what's going on? Is it just me, or is something really depressing you?", Suzaku suddenly asked.

Kallen immediately focused again and tried to cover up her displeasure.

"It's ... nothing to worry about ..." said Kallen.

“But you still worry. Kallen, I want to know what's going on. You seem a lot more nervous than usual. Is ... is it because of Gino?", Suzaku followed up the topic, carefully.

After a short silence, Kallen let out a sigh.

"I ... just feel so guilty to lie to Gino.... He thinks I'd have dinner with Schneizel, you, and the whole entourage. If he should find out the truth ... I don't know what to tell him...", Kallen confessed.

That she felt great guilt was true. However, there was the Luciano thing that really worried her.

Suzaku looked at her sympathetically and then gently put a hand on hers. Kallen looked up at him, a little surprised at the sudden touch.

"Kallen ... I know how you feel," Suzaku said while looking at her intently. If anyone knew about guilt, it was Suzaku.

She turned her head to one side in embarrassment and pulled her hand away from under his. Suzaku noticed his touch was too intimate for her and only increased her nervousness.

"How... do you manage to cope with your guilt then, Suzaku? How can you stand lying to everyone around you?", Kallen finally asked. She looked clearly desperate.

He then lowered his gaze and became thoughtful.

"I would say that I am used to lying and suppressing the guilt feelings that arise. To be honest, I thought that you have now also learned to ignore these feelings of guilt. We've been doing this for a while, after all. So why are your doubts showing up right now? , Suzaku asked worriedly.

Indeed, he wasn't wrong. Something happened. Their secrets were no longer safe.

"Oh I ... I just don't want any more secrets from Gino...", Kallen answered.

“So something happened. And? When is the time...?", Suzaku suddenly asked her.

What did he mean? Did he suspect Luciano's blackmail?

Kallen was rigid with shock.

“Kallen ... if you want to marry Gino... just do it. Marry him. You don't have to keep any further secrets from him, but then let's just bury ours."

So Suzaku actually thought that Gino had proposed to her and that she wanted to clean it up. Should she be happy now that he knew nothing about Luciano? His statement confirmed what he felt about the revelation of their secret, which saddened her. He didn't want it to be revealed, he asked her to be silent by burying their secret.

She would be afraid if she decided against Luciano and thereby losing Suzaku and Gino too. If she chose to be silent in favor of Luciano, it would not only have serious consequences for her boyfriend's office, but she would have to live with another secret. If this came out, she would probably also lose Gino and, in the affect, Suzaku, too.

"That isn't it, Suzaku ... I ... just think our secret isn't safe anymore. We'd better be careful,” said Kallen at last.

“I don't think having dinner among work colleagues is a reason to get nervous. But all right, if that's what's bothering you. Shall we leave now? It's getting late," said Suzaku and wanted to hold out his hand to her after he got up, but pulled it away, because she had finally made it clear to him that it was too intimate for her in public.

Kallen followed him and they both took the elevator back up. She only felt more guilty after talking to Suzaku. Now she had actively lied to him too.

They walked down the corridor and first reached Suzaku's apartment, in front of which they stopped.

“Kallen, thank you very much for your company today. Sleep well! - Oh well, and if you should have still any concern - just knock!", Suzaku said goodbye with a smile. Kallen nodded before she went past the guards into her room.

Suzaku was in bed after he had taken off his suit and was now only wearing boxer shorts. He stared thoughtfully at the ceiling. What was the matter with Kallen today? Should he be worried? Wasn't she hiding something from him? When he assumed that she and Gino wanted to get married, he was more than glad that he was wrong. He had been able to hide his dislike successfully. On the one hand, he wished Kallen would open up to him more. On the other hand, he was also very closed to her when it came to feelings. He sighed sadly.

He imagined that Kallen would knock on his door now. That she got into bed with him and got rid of her worries. That he gave her consolation, as they had once comforted each other after Lelouch left them. Kallen and Suzaku were both very shocked. Lelouch was Kallen's great love and Suzaku's best friend, who sacrificed himself for him. Her grief then brought them closer, and eventually Kallen joined Suzaku by becoming a Knight of Round.

A knock suddenly ripped him out of his thoughts. He immediately jumped out of bed to open the door, half-naked. Kallen stood before his eyes, looking at him with longing. He quickly pulled her into the apartment and closed the door behind him so that they were protected from the eyes of the guards.

"Kallen ... I assume you have a concern?!", he grinned while looking at her. She was wearing her pilot suit, that had already made him hot today.

"You are my concern," said Kallen monotonously, while she immediately walked up to him and grabbed his head to kiss him passionately.

He closed his eyes and kissed her back. A wave of excitement ran through his body. He then cupped her waist to pick her up and carry her into the bedroom, still kissing her.

The body contact and the friction of the lacquer-red material made Suzaku's whole body filled with desire. He had hoped that Kallen would visit him today - as he was used to by her when they were both on business together. His lust for her had reached a new record high today, of course also because he hadn't pursued his sexual urges for two days. He was looking forward to it even more now.

He finally threw her on the bed and was on top of her in no time.

"So you actually just look so damn sexy because of me!", Suzaku stated with a lustful grin as he bent down to her and massaged her breasts with one hand through the fabric.

Kallen gave a lust-filled moan through Suzaku's touches. She enjoyed it. His hand wandered along her body to her most intimate spot and massaged her there, but the fabric prevented him from dipping his fingers in. Suzaku watched with satisfaction as she winced under him, panting.

Kallen wanted nothing more than to forget her worries. Even if it didn't absolve her of her guilt, she wanted to take advantage of it while she still had Suzaku on her side. Their adventures together were something special. It was more than just an affair. The death of Lelouch had brought them closer. That was three years ago when they were both single. A physical relationship began to develop between the two of them since then.

When Gino became Kallen's boyfriend, they finally ended it. But after a long break something began to develop again between the two of them, after all, they still met more often while official traveling. This time it was more than sadness and comfort that led them to continue the affair.

"Suzaku! Do it!", She ordered him, when she couldn't take it anymore and wanted to feel him inside her at last.

Suzaku liked her pleading and wanted to take advantage of it by going as slowly as he could bear it. But Kallen wasn't like Cecile or Nunnally - she didn't put up with it and immediately jumped up to grab Suzaku and roll over him. Now he was under her. Suzaku, however, was surprised by Kallen's sudden action, but then smiled and let her get the chance.

She sat a little below his waist after taking off his pants. His member was already completely hard, as Kallen had expected. She grinned and slowly began to unzip her pilot suit. First her full breasts were freed, which jumped out of the skin-tight suit. Suzaku watched her erotic movements with the greatest possible restraint.

"You ... don't even have panties underneath ...", Suzaku stated with a gasp when Kallen had completely stripped of her suit.

"That would just have been unnecessary," grinned Kallen. She knew Suzaku wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. If she put it off any longer, he would roll her onto her back and take over again. So she decided to act now and please both of them. She positioned herself over him, and let her hips sink onto his cock so that he was immediately completely inside her as she sat on top of him.

"Ahh ... Kallen ...", Suzaku gasped. Kallen also welcomed his member in her and had to make a sound of pleasure.

Finally she started moving up and down. Suzaku grabbed her thighs to gain control of the pace as well. He enjoyed being ridden by her. Otherwise he was always the active part. He took turns with Kallen, by swapping their positions.

Before either of them could come, Suzaku took control again and was over Kallen. She leaned relaxed on the pillow while Suzaku penetrated her with hard thrusts. They both gasped heavily, and soon after they came to their climax. He withdrew from her after emptying himself completely and rolled over on the side of the bed next to her.

Both were sweaty and were still breathing heavily with pleasure.

"Kallen ... I have to ask you something ...", Suzaku finally said seriously after a short pause.

"Do you want to have another round?", asked Kallen with a smile. Somehow she didn't have a good feeling about what Suzaku wanted to ask her.

"Are ... you still in the mood for another one?" Suzaku was successfully distracted.

"Well, we could have some more fun in the shower or in the whirlpool!", grinned Kallen.

"That's not a bad idea! - Wait ... that wasn't what I was actually after, "he suddenly realized.

“Kallen, what I want to ask you is ... why are you actually sleeping with me? You have a boyfriend who is certainly not bad in bed, and you still let yourself into an affair with me ... even though you seem to have very great feelings of guilt towards Gino?", Suzaku wanted to know thoughtfully.

She knew that his question would not be pleasant to her. Why was she sleeping with Suzaku when she was happy with Gino?

She had asked herself that before, too. At first it was out of consolation because she and Suzaku felt the same pain when Lelouch left them. So she felt connected to him.

That was before. For some time she had been afraid of being given a choice by Suzaku. Because she would have decided with a heavy heart for Gino. But that didn't make her feelings clear - the fact that it was so difficult for her told her that she had developed feelings for Suzaku, too. Feelings that she didn't want to feel and therefore suppressed them, or at least tried to.

In combat, Suzaku and Kallen were the best pilots. Suzaku's first choice had always been Kallen when it came to missions that required combat skills. She liked to be his first choice. It felt good, even though she told herself that Suzaku had no feelings for her to deny her own interest in him.

Maybe her feelings were nothing more than a reaction to Lelouch's death. Because before she was Suzaku's first choice, she was always Lelouch's first choice among the black knights. So she saw in Suzaku a substitute for her dead love.

“I could ask you the same thing! Don't you sleep with me because it's good to have a change? And because the overcoming of the moral hurdle with me is less, since we already had an affair before we were taken?", asked Kallen the counter-question, with which she answered at the same time.

She didn't want to admit that she had developed feelings for him. Not only because she assumed that he loved Cecile, she also didn't want to imagine a future with him. She loved Gino. She also didn't want to admit to herself, for whatever reason, that she had developed romantic feelings for Suzaku, the boy who she was got to know as a hypocrite and her opponent.

Suzaku saddened her answer. He had hoped that it was about more than just sex and relief for her. Although he was married and should be happily taken, he still wanted to be more to Kallen than just an affair.

He returned Cecile's feelings when she confessed her love to him but ... with Kallen it was still something very special. Something that he did not want to miss and that he kept going despite all moral and inner doubts. He longed for her so much that in those moments he managed to forget all possible consequences.

Should Cecile and Nunnally find out that he was not a loyal husband to them, he would be given a choice. At best, they accepted his affair and let him go on with it. What he was actually more afraid of was that Kallen was the one who didn't choose him but Gino and ultimately left him.

"I see ... that's how you think about it...", Suzaku muttered with averted eyes.

So was Suzaku sad that she supposedly had no feelings for him?

“Even if it seems like it to you, I don't do it mainly for the good sex or the relief. I've taken you into my heart over time ... so much that it sometimes hurts when I hear you talking about Gino”, Suzaku confessed with a depressed expression.

Meanwhile, Kallen looked at him in astonishment. She had just lied to him again and he confessed that he had feelings for her. She couldn't take it anymore, she had to confide in him.

"Suzaku ... I ... have to confess something to you too …", she said when she suddenly started crying. Suzaku looked at her wide-eyed and finally gave her a comforting hug.

"What ... is it, Kallen? Tell me what's on your mind... ”, he asked carefully.

"Our secrets ... Luciano wants to divulge them if we don't allow him to slip falsified evidence for the concealment of civilian victims on Gino," Kallen managed to say when she had calmed down again.

Suzaku was frozen with shock. How did that bastard find out about it? And worse, how dare he blackmail Kallen with it ?!

“That bastard! What... does he have against us?", Suzaku asked angrily.

"He ... has a videotape. He not only knows about our affair, but also the background why you, of all people, were promoted to Knight of One by Majesty Schneizel. I still have three days to inform him of the decision,” Kallen replied hopelessly.

"Damn it! Kallen, how could you keep this from me until now!? I thought we were on the same team?”, Suzaku accused her horrified when he sat up.

Kallen avoided his angry gaze and was clearly desperate.

"How should we proceed now?! I already got the date for the vote on Luciano's offense approved by Highness Schneizel next week! Damn ... I can reschedule it, but not get rid of it ... that would raise questions," Suzaku bit his teeth with anger.

"Suzaku ...", Kallen suddenly broke her silence.

“It doesn't make any difference anymore. I can't let Gino walk right into the trap and do what Luciano asks. I will not vote against him”. Kallen's voice was monotonous and her gaze was fixed on one point. So she had come to terms with this fate and made up her mind.

"Kallen ... I understand your guilty feelings towards Gino ... but if there was a chance that Gino didn't find out about our affair or the matter with Luciano, he has no reason to blame you for anything. You wouldn't lose him!", Suzaku tried to convince her.

"That's why ... I didn't want to tell you anything, Suzaku. I didn't want to be forced by you to make the decision that is advantageous for you,” said Kallen seriously and at the same time disappointed.

“That is the decision that is beneficial for both of us ! Kallen!", Suzaku reminded her.

"Suzaku, just because you are used to living and dealing with feelings of guilt doesn't mean that this also applies to me...", Kallen explained him. It was the only right decision. Otherwise she would have to live with the guilt, and she couldn't, she didn't want to.

"Then ... you decide against me ... will you confess it to Gino yourself before he finds out from Luciano?" asked Suzaku, who now felt clearly hurt and was close to tears.

That Kallen chose Gino probably meant that she actually didn't feel anything for him. So he had misunderstood all the signs she was giving him all year long. At least he thought that Kallen had a romantic interest in him, after all, she risked her relationship with Gino. He had often wondered why. For him, feelings that arose were the only answer. He must have been too blind because that was why he slept with her and knew what made it worth to blame himself for that guilt.

“Yes, that would be the best solution. I'll tell him as soon as I'm home ... I'm sorry, Suzaku...", Kallen nodded thoughtfully and sadly.

Tears began to pour down Suzaku's cheeks. He was sitting on the edge of the bed so that Kallen couldn't see his face and weeping softly. She turned to him and noticed his sobs. She felt sadness and happiness at the same time. It made her sad to see that she hurt Suzaku. It made her a little happy to see that she could hurt Suzaku - because that would mean he actually felt more for her than she had supposed.

How gladly would she have hugged him now, comforted him by confessing that she had developed feelings for him and therefore embarked on a second affair with him.

But she couldn't admit it to him. That just meant that she awakened hope in him and she knew herself that there was probably no future between the two of them. Suzaku lived his life in Japan with Nunnally and Cecile by his side.

She had her life in Britannia with Gino. It was questionable how long it should be like this, but Kallen still had a glimmer of hope that Gino would forgive her.

She climbed over to the other side of the bed to sit next to Suzaku.

"Suzaku ... it is now time to end our affair ..." said Kallen sensitively. She didn't want to hurt him any more. But he knew it was going to happen now.

It was harder for her to pronounce these words than she thought. After all, she wanted to continue to be his first choice and carry on what they had before. She didn't want to give up on him, but she had to. She was forced. Even if Suzaku's confession made it a lot more difficult for her to stick to her decision. That kind of relationship with her and Suzaku couldn't work.

Suzaku's gaze was directed towards the floor and a smile formed on his lips, at the same time he had tears in his eyes.

"Yes you are right. We should have ended this much earlier. Kallen... I'll miss you anyway...", Suzaku said with a crushed heart.

Kallen smiled sadly and answered him in a low voice,

"I'll miss you too..."

Then, quite unexpectedly, Suzaku engaged her in a kiss. She gave herself to him and they both enjoyed their last kiss. When they parted, they looked each other softly in the eye without saying a word. Then Kallen rose, slipped into her pilot suit and left Suzaku's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Suzaku has to deal with more issues, that you know for now.  
> (The picture is just an edit of an official artwork)


	4. Secrets #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contains smut.  
> 4.6k words.

## Secrets #2

Suzaku sat on the edge of the bed with his eyes downcast. He hadn't moved an inch since Kallen had left his room.

So much was going on in his head right now. He hadn't expected that this duty travel between himself and Kallen would end like this. His joy to see Kallen again, to kiss her and to make her be his, if it was just for one or two evenings, made him survive his exhausting dutiful life as a knight and also as the head of government of Japan.

He knew how wrong it was, morally, to lust for another woman. A woman, who was already taken. He had never believed to be guilty of cheating, one day. But he needed her. The feelings he had developed for Kallen during their first affair were stronger than his moral values.

Cecile and Nunnally were also both factors that allowed him to keep going. Nunnally supported him on the government council and was also his representative during his absence. The relationship with Cecile gave him mainly mental support. Most of the time CC's comments were far from helpful, but it was her who took care of Nunnally when Suzaku didn't have the time, because Cecile often worked overtime thanks to Lloyd.

So everyone had his place in his life and also in his heart. That was how his life worked. And with one thing, everything should be thrown off course. The system - his system - threatened to fall apart if his secrets were revealed.

The affair with Kallen was actually less of a problem for him, even if he was very depressed that Kallen had decided on Gino. And even if he should actually break up with her, the relationship between Kallen and Suzaku would probably never be the same as it used to be.

Gino would hate Suzaku and Suzaku would probably never look him in the eye again. The fact that all three of them belonged to the Knight of Rounds was in no way helpful, because teamwork was indispensable when it came to combat missions.

There was, however, another secret that both shared. When Suzaku became Knight of One three years ago after the death of the previous Emperor, and Japan was granted to him as his government territory, he first had to carve out his authority of the public.

He was known as a traitor to the country and had serious issues getting accepted. With the Britannian military behind, it just created a deterrent effect. He first had to laboriously prove that he was on the side of the people by doing everything he could to rebuild Japan after giving every citizen their basic rights back.

Nunnally's support, which he used to address the people as a government representative, gradually rise trust in him. Only through her, a stable system could be guaranteed.

If his secret was revealed, it would probably not take long before the system became unstable. He feared that his loss of authority would be so immense that he was back at the beginning, when he wasn't trusted by anyone.

However, that was not yet the full extent, because it would take far more persuasive power to gain trust again. As if it wasn't bad enough that he lost it to his loved ones through revealing his affair.

While he was gazing at a spot in despair, motionless, his cell phone suddenly vibrated. Torn out, he reached for it and saw on the display that Nunnally was the caller. Before answering, he wiped off the tears from his eyes.

"Hey, Suzaku! How did the escort go? Oh, you ... were probably just changing," she said with a smiling expression when she saw him and a part of his bare torso. In Japan it was early in the morning.

“Good evening, Nunnally. Or should I say good morning?! Everything went well. How are you all doing? Is Cecile at work yet?," Suzaku said with feigned happiness.

“Yes, she left the house 10 minutes ago. Suzaku ... is everything all right? You seem a bit worn out, unlike when we talk on the phone,” Nunnally asked skeptically. She could tell that Suzaku was pretending to be happy. She knew him well enough to know when he was hiding his true feelings.

“I'm ... just very tired. It was an exhausting day. Besides ... I miss you,” he managed to smile. Usually the reason why he always seemed clearly relaxed and happy on these evenings, was, because he had had Kallen around him.

"I... I miss you, too, Suzaku. Hey, if it cheers you up, I have good news! The rebuilding of the Shinjuku district got off to a smooth start! Do you know what this means? - They trust you! The people are finally about to accept you as their leader!", Nunnally pleased to be able to bring him this news.

Why did life just keep playing tricks on him? Everything he did and what he thought was right, sooner or later turned out to be a mistake. He had only had the best of intentions, but fate repeatedly betrayed him in the worst possible way.

Instead of joy, there was despair on his face. He kept his head down and reacted with a delay,

"Oh that's great. Really great,... Nunnally!,” he tried to sound convincingly happy, but didn't manage it at all.

Nunnally looked at him worriedly.

“Suzaku, what's wrong? Please talk to me!,” she pleaded with him.

"Nunnally, I... - can we talk about it another time? I'm really exhausted now and... I would like to go to sleep now," said Suzaku sadly. He didn't bother to hide his true feelings anymore.

She had to be satisfied with his answer for now. If her husband didn't want to talk to her about it, there was no point in trying. It bothered her to know that something was bothering him, but not to know what it was exactly.

"Okay. Then ... let's talk about it when you get back. Good night, my love,” Nunnally said with a weak smile.

"Good night, Nunnally...," Suzaku said goodbye, knowing that it would be a while before bedtime for her.

He put the cell phone on his bedside table and then threw himself into bed. When he got home he would have to tell the truth to Nunnally and Cecile. That he was having an affair with Kallen and that Luciano would make his other secret public.

He didn't know how either of them would react to that. Would they forgive him and continue to support him? He must have sorely needed their support if his authority was in danger to get lost. In combination, the revelation of his secrets was damaging on all levels of his life.

He was too tired to think further about it, after all. It was probably better to let everything come its way. It didn't make any difference anyway.

The next day he and Kallen accompanied Majesty Schneizel to his meeting with the heads of government of the EU states. Trade agreements were discussed and demands were made to liberate the areas occupied by Britannians in the EU. But negotiating with Schneizel wasn't easy. As before, the occupied territories were to belong to the Britannians. The mood was clearly tense when the conference ended and the gentlemen left the hall.

“Stadtfeld! Kururugi! You will both be guarding the grounds with your KMFs tonight,” ordered Schneizel as he walked down the aisle with both of them.

"Yes, your Majesty!," both replied formally.

So neither of them would get any sleep tonight. After dinner, when Schneizel went to his room, Suzaku and Kallen entered the Lancelot and Guren. They took off and circled the large building while connected by video call.

“Kallen ... about yesterday, I have to apologize to you. I'm really sorry that I wanted to convince you to decide against Gino...,” Suzaku addressed the subject. He felt he needed to talk to her about it.

“I'm sorry too, Suzaku. You confessed to me yesterday that you have feelings for me and... I rejected you...," Kallen said, who also felt guilty.

“You were just telling me the truth. Even if it's bitter for me, thank you. That with us, wouldn't have worked, anyway. We... are just too similar...," Suzaku said with a sad smile. He himself didn't believe his words. He had definitely hoped for a future together with Kallen. Even if their situation made it impossible to imagine.

"I ... wasn't honest with you …," Kallen suddenly said. She couldn't lie to him any further. It was too late for him and her anyway, so she could now reveal her true feelings to him.

“I definitely saw more in our stays together than just a chance for an erotic adventure. I was drawn to you, and not just physically. It was really nice to have these experiences with you...," she finally confessed.

“So you ... didn't tell the truth yesterday ... I see. But in spite of that you decided for Gino, which means that your feelings are not strong enough to let more arise between us. But still ... now I know that this decision must not have been easy for you," Suzaku summed up. On the one hand, he was relieved to know that he had meant something to her all along. On the other hand, the more he realized that it was over, the sadder he got.

Suddenly a video call came via radio on Kallen's monitor, on which Suzaku was visible and now only appeared on the left half of the screen. Gino appeared on the other half, who was in the Tristan.

"Gino ?!," Kallen exclaimed in astonishment.

"Hello sweetheart! Hello Suzaku! I have been ordered to serve as additional support for the escort tomorrow! I've just took off,” Gino announced with a grin.

"We have to be on guard all night ... so it's good that you come to support us, Gino," said Kallen, who managed to smile.

"What happened? Was there a threat of terrorism?,” Gino asked.

“Oh, Schneizel isn't exactly known for his generosity. In plain terms: the demands were rejected, and now the situation is tense,” Suzaku explained.

"I see. Then I'll probably ease the situation a bit," grinned Gino. Suzaku and Kallen both rolled their eyes at the same time. That was his humor.

"When will you be here, Gino?", Kallen finally asked.

“At dawn. And ... since the escort starts afterwards and we won't have any more time for a couple of hours together, I suggest ... we could use a few now!," Gino suggested Kallen, who turned red.

Suzaku, who was still listening in and watching both of them on his screen, also lost his composure for a moment. He wanted to prevent Gino from making out with Kallen at all costs. After all, he was on this mission with her and if Kallen turned away, he had to keep an eye on the building alone while imagining that his partner was doing pervert things with her boyfriend.

Both had fixed their gaze on Kallen, one expectant, the other looking serious.

"Gino ... you know that we are not alone!," Kallen answered and hoped that he would let go of it. As often as he joked, she knew he wasn't joking this time.

"Hey, Suzaku! You're surely able to change the channel for half an hour?," Gino asked him with a pleading look and a wink.

“I'm not going to change channels, Gino! Kallen and I have orders to keep watch and we have to stay connected in case something happens to someone or suspicious activity is spotted," Suzaku tried to explain calmly. It was no secret that Gino's carefree, happy manner often annoyed him. But when it came to Kallen, his inner rejection increased many times over.

"Okay. Then stay on the line if you want. Kallen... your breasts and your posture are once again extremely sexy...," Gino began the last sentence with flirting, without waiting for Suzaku's reaction. He missed his girlfriend and wanted to take the rare opportunity to try something new in their relationship.

Kallen was extremely embarrassed by his words in front of Suzaku. She wanted to be freed from this situation immediately. And since she didn't want to raise concern in Gino why she refused, the only way was to get rid of Suzaku. She couldn't risk Gino turning away from her and probably also Suzaku if she confessed their affair to him here and now.

Suzaku stared at the screen, mesmerized, when he heard his words. So Gino wouldn't mind if Suzaku was watching them? Or did Gino think he would hang up voluntarily? Well, he didn't want to do him that favor.

"Kallen, sweetheart ... how about you unzip your pilot suit a few inches for me and give me a glimpse of your breasts...?," he continued, while he was fixated on her expectantly.

Suzaku had to grin victoriously. Kallen would never do that if he was watching. She was too embarrassed because Gino wasn't the only one who knew her naked.

Kallen suddenly grinned too. Confidently she reached for the zipper to slowly open her pilot suit.

While Gino watched with amusement, Suzaku was shocked. Had he misjudged Kallen? Damn it, that's probably why Gino was so amused, on the one hand by Kallen's, on the other hand, by Suzaku's reaction.

She looked at the two men with an erotic smile when part of her breasts became visible. Actually, she wanted to get rid of Suzaku because she thought that he left voluntarily because it was too uncomfortable for him to watch her with Gino in this situation. But instead he stared at her with astonished eyes.

“Well, Gino, do you like what you see? - It's your turn!,“ Kallen grinned, who notched up her actions. She was sure that after that Suzaku would hang up.

Gino also took off his pilot suit a little, under which his muscular torso emerged.

"I guess it's your turn, Suzaku!," he said, very amused.

Kallen had to suppress a laugh at his request. Gino was sure to have a lot of fun. He wanted to embarrass Suzaku even more.

"What?!... No chance, Gino! And now stop it!," Suzaku reacted angrily. He couldn't stand the fact that Kallen was apparently completely on Gino's side. She helped him get rid of him. But why? Wasn't it more pleasant, when she wasn't alone with Gino, now, that sooner or later she wanted to tell him the truth?

“Suzaku, these are the rules of the game! So pull the zipper down, I want to look at your bare torso!", Kallen ordered with a malicious grin.

Damn it, Kallen actually wanted to include him! What if she did all this because of him? Maybe Kallen never wanted to put Gino off with it so that she didn't have to reveal her secret to him immediately.

He took one hand off the control stick and slowly pulled the zipper open until his well-trained upper body was fully visible.

Kallen was amazed that Suzaku actually went into it. Was he doing it because she requested it? Didn't he consider that she was just doing it to get him off the radio?

She looked at his now bare torso and memories of their hot nights together came back. The bitter thing was that Kallen got increasingly steamy because of Suzaku, too. One last night with him ... she wished that too and saw it as their last chance.

Gino was surprised that Suzaku actually went into Kallen's request. He wasn't sure anymore whether he should like it. Did Suzaku respond out of defiance? Or did he really had the desire for his girlfriend?

"It's my turn again!," Kallen drew the attention of both men as she opened her pilot suit until her shapely breasts popped out.

Both had to swallow, the sight that was presented to them was very saucy. And Kallen had to admit that she liked to be drooled over her by her two lovers at the same time. Normally she would have ended it by here at the latest. There was a risk that Gino would become jealous or suspicious of her affair with Suzaku. But now she had lost that fear. She knew she would have to tell Gino soon anyway. She basically had nothing more to lose.

"Mhh, babe, you really are the hottest woman I have ever met!," Gino enthused with lust in his eyes.

He fixated himself completely on Kallen, so that he simply forgot Suzaku's presence.

"And now ... tell me what you want me to do!," Kallen grinned.

She was curious whether Suzaku would get involved too. Or whether he left it at passive observation.

"With pleasure! Touch your breast!," Gino promptly said.

Kallen then took one hand off the joystick to grab her breast and to massage it. She looked sultry into the camera.

Not only Gino was pretty excited by Kallen by now. Suzaku also felt how the pleasure ran through his body and his member became hard. And that was now for the second time in the Lancelot within the last two days. The first time had been painful enough. He couldn't last the whole flight if he had to be fit again the next morning, without any sleep.

Gino, on the other hand, seemed no longer ashamed to put his hand on his crotch.

Should Suzaku also...? The camera didn't capture the crotch area anyway and the only one who still paid attention to him was Kallen.

He wrapped a hand around his erection after unzipping the pilot suit all the way. Freeing his member had been a good idea, now the painful pulling was gone. Then he also began to massage his member while he watched Kallen's movements with lustful eyes.

Kallen smiled contentedly when she saw that Suzaku was now also active on himself.

"Kallen ... mh ... pretend you're riding me!" Suzaku suddenly requested with a roguish smile.

Wow. His words triggered a wave of excitement in Kallen. She would not have expected this specific request from him because Gino was still present. But apparently Suzaku only seemed to perceive her and himself and thereby lose his inhibitions.

Gino's attention was alarmed by his words. What had Suzaku just asked of his girlfriend? And how confidently he looked at her, you'd think she'd actually ridden him before.

His thoughts were gone again when Kallen started moving her body up and down while she was in the typical position for controlling the Guren. Her breasts bounced up and down erotically.

Suzaku was completely fixated on Kallen. He imagined how he was lying under her and stimulated his member in the same rhythm in which she was moving.

"Mhh ... honey, you're doing very well ..." Gino complimented his girlfriend while he got satisfaction.

Kallen couldn't take it much longer. She also wanted to reach her most intimate spot to release herself while she watched the two men excitedly masturbating over her.

“Please, go faster, Kallen! Show me your full potential!," Suzaku demanded, who himself was near his climax and gasped.

"As you wish, Suzaku! Then watch out ... ahh …,“ Kallen said.

Gino was too excited to intervene now, he too was no longer far from his ecstasy. Otherwise he would have hissed at Suzaku long ago, what he asked of his girlfriend and that he should beat it now. Gino hadn't realized how far Suzaku would actually go, after all he had two wives at home. What Suzaku did was cheating.

Kallen's hand now wandered into her pilot suit between her legs. She increased the pace at which she bounced up and down while stroking herself. Kallen's lustful gaze was fixed on Suzaku. She wanted to watch how he reacted, she wanted to imagine becoming one with him.

Gino watched Kallen's movements and grinned when he thought her eyes were on him. That finally got him over the edge. With a loud gasp he came in his hand.

Shortly after that, Suzaku came, who moaned her name, which made Gino focus again.

But the one who really made him feel skeptical was Kallen.

"Aah, Suzaku!," she moaned as she climaxed.

Without thinking, she had called the name of her affair instead of her boyfriend. Shortly after their breathing normalized, doubts and guilt overcame her. She didn't want to be that obvious. But it was too late now.

“I'm sorry, Gino! I um ... must have thought of Suzaku because he called my name …," Kallen tried desperately to apologize.

Meanwhile, Gino pulled his pilot suit back on. Suzaku was still a bit smitten by this outstanding orgasm, which he was able to experience through Kallen. The fact that she had called his name at the same time gave him satisfaction, at least for this moment.

"Kallen ... I don't know what else to think. Obviously you have no inhibitions with undressing in front of Suzaku,” Gino said seriously, while he had fixed his gaze on Kallen, who was meanwhile fully dressed again.

"And you, Suzaku ... apparently have no problem getting involved with my girlfriend, even though you are married. Don't you think that this is called cheating already?," Gino immediately turned to Suzaku, who was gradually back to normal.

“And I thought my dear boyfriend would have no problem having Suzaku as a spectator either. I didn't want to be a spoiler and got involved because of you!,” Kallen argued. Of course that was just a pretended reason. She wasn't ready to tell him the truth yet. She wanted to clarify this with him personally. That was the only course of action, even if it hurt him even more.

Suzaku found the situation extremely uncomfortable. Yes, Gino was right, he must have been an adulterer. He didn't want to imagine how Gino would react if he found out about their affair. He would never look at Suzaku the way he did before. As Knight of One he stood above Gino, whose respect he would suddenly lose. And he wasn't to blame. Suzaku fully understood Gino's anger. He had every right to be angry with him. After all, he has fucked his girlfriend several times, he was the asshole, even if his actions had intentions that were far from hurting others, he did it anyway.

Suzaku was incredibly grateful to Kallen for trying to keep the situation from escalating by lying. He himself didn't know how to act now.

"Oh really?! Kallen, that isn't how I get to know you. What about you Suzaku? What do you have to say for yourself?,” Gino said suspiciously.

He was hurt and angry. He had always hoped there was no need to be jealous. He was finally able to convince himself that he was imagine things that didn't exist but that he was afraid of. He had just witnessed what bounds Suzaku, and indeed Kallen, were able to overstep. Sure, in case of Kallen it could actually have been an act of affect because she assumed Gino was okay with it, which made matters better.

Kallen and Gino both looked expectantly at Suzaku. Kallen's expression wanted to tell him that he should come to her support. She was clearly desperate. While Gino's expression was dark. Suzaku had never seen him like this before.

"I ... have nothing more to add," was the only thing Suzaku could say and finally hung up. He immediately disappeared from the screens. He left a disappointed Kallen and an angry Gino.

"And he said you should stay connected...!," Gino commented Suzaku's excuse.

"Gino, I ... would like to hang up now, too. Too much distraction from our mission is not appropriate,” Kallen said hesitantly.

Under no circumstances did she want to be left alone with Gino. That only made things a lot worse, she still didn't know how to act when he confronted her with allegations. Because in the end Kallen knew that Gino would soon learn the truth and that made lying even harder for her. She didn't want to hurt him any more, even if she didn't think Gino would give her a second chance anyway. There was still a glimmer of hope, however.

“Kallen, wait! If you hang up now, it means to me that you have chosen Suzaku. Is it that what you want? Is Suzaku the one you fell in love with?," Gino suddenly wanted to know.

Kallen's eyes widened. Then her expression became more sad and tears shimmered in her eyes.

"Gino! I love you , not Suzaku! Whatever you think of my friendship with Suzaku, I would always choose you! Because you are the one I want to spend my life with!,” she burst out and tears left her eyes.

"Kallen ... if you want me to believe you ... then I want you to have nothing more to do with Suzaku in the future if I'm not with you. And not just professionally, I want you to cut off all contact with him. If you really love me, then you respect my wish,” Gino demanded.

"You ... forbid me to be in contact with Suzaku...?!" Kallen said thoughtful and shaken.

“If you don't have romantic feelings for him, it shouldn't be that difficult. He can also take other good pilots with him on his missions. In addition, I now know where his moral bounds are, because apparently there aren't any,” Gino explained.

A lot was going on in Kallen. Why was she still trying to please Gino? He would be leaving soon anyway. Turn his back on her. He would probably wish her a good life with Suzaku, who was then no longer interested in her, based on her decision for Gino.

Because who would like to be the second choice? Kallen also knew what her decision for Suzaku's role as the head of Japan could mean. The confidence of the people of Japan in him as a leader would decrease. He probably wouldn't forgive her for that on top of that.

However, if she changed her mind ... and kept her secret from being revealed, she would still have Suzaku by her side in any case. As for the relationship with Gino, she wasn't sure, because if it was found out that she had helped Luciano put the matter on Gino, the outcome was already sealed. So what should she do?

She thought she had already made up her mind - however, through today she realized several times that she cared more about Suzaku than that she wanted to admit to herself. Not only that she had imagined him masturbating even though Gino was present, she only now realized how difficult it was for her to promise Gino that she wouldn't meet Suzaku again.

"You're right. I promise you, I will avoid meeting Suzaku from now on, as far as possible,” she informed him in a monotonous voice. Even if she wasn't enthusiastic, it was still a relief to Gino that it was him who meant the most to her.

“Thank you, Kallen. I'm sorry, I know you are friends and you would like to see him more often than when I'm out with you. But otherwise I can't get rid of the feeling that you're also having an affair,” Gino explained. Kallen forced a smile.

"And for now ... go help Suzaku with the night watch!", Gino suddenly smiled and said goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **In the next chapter, there will be Suzaku x CC and a bit of action.**   
>  **And yes, Suzaku and C.C. have their secrets as well...**


End file.
